1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for absorbing collision impact for an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure of Background Art
Generally, a structure for absorbing collision impact for an automotive vehicle is composed of a bumper comprising a bumper armature, a bumper fascia and an energy absorbing material, a closing plate attached to a side member of a vehicle body which is hat-shaped in cross-section, and a bumper stay extended from the bumper and secured to a flange connecting portion positioned in front of the closing plate via springs.
Japanese Utility Mode First publication (Jikkai) NO. 62-123462 discloses a structure for absorbing collision impact having a composition as mentioned above. However, as shown in FIG. 1, in this structure, the bumper stay is secured to an outer side of the side member so as to be outwardly offset from and parallel to the side member because the bumper is mounted after body assembling. Therefore, a bending force may be momentarily input to the side member (and the closing plate attached to the side member) through the bumper stay if the bumper is subjected to an impact from a direction perpendicular to the surface of the bumper fascia. As shown in FIG. 2, this force may easily bend the side member and deform it inwardy toward the body when a large impact force such as a collision is encountered by the bumper.
Generally, the energy absorption of materials bent in one direction is not very high. Therefore, when the vehicle is subjected to a collision, the inward bend, the inwardly bent of the side member of the body cannot absorb the collision energy sufficiently. To prevent bending of the side member in the above arrangement, elaborate reinforcement of the member is necessary. This increases manufacturing steps and costs.